Acceptance
by MarluxiasRose
Summary: Is there more than one way to show acceptance? / Thiefshipping  Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar  One...ish shot.
1. Acceptance

_**Warnings**: This is yaoi. Boy on boy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Mature content. _

_**Disclaimer**: Bakura and Marik are (c)_ KAZUKI TAKAHASHI

_**Pairings**: Theifshipping [Yami Bakura x Marik Ishtar]_

* * *

"Bakura..." Marik frowned, staring up at the cat-haired boy who had been making his life a living hell for the past…however long they had been on that blimp. (It was easy to lose track of time here. So many things were cram-packed into a day - so much that it felt like one hour was about a weeks-worth of time. )

"I think we're fine," the taller boy sighed out, rubbing his neck in thought and spat out, "I'm sure no one noticed. Maybe you should start being more careful."

"I am being careful!" the blonde protested, pouting and narrowing his eyes to glare at Bakura. How dare he say such a thing!

"Obviously not. You're carrying that fucking thing around on your ass all the time. I'm glad they're fucking stupid. If they weren't, you would have been caught by now. And we had barely even gotten started," Bakura answered with a hiss, rubbing his neck again. Mother fucker…

Marik shifted on the bed a little and thought. "Well…no harm done…" They had just gotten started? Really? It felt like it had been longer than that…. Well yeah. They only took off last night..and there hadn't even been a match yet…but he could have sworn.

"Just hide that thing somewhere else-" the spirit began but interrupted himself with a cough and proceeded himself by cursing at the top of his lungs. "FUCK."

"What?" Marik jumped and flailed his arms in surprise, nearly falling off the bed.

"My god damned throat…it hurts like a bitch," the other glared and sat down on the bed next to the canary, massaging his neck again.

Lavender eyes scanned the white-haired man in thought until something clicked in his mind that he had read on the internet previously and he spat it out without even thinking about it:

"I heard that if you give someone a blowjob…" He coughed, blushed and shook his head simultaneously as he realized what he was saying. Why the hell had that come out of his mouth?

Bakura just stared at the kid, amusement spreading across his face while a low snicker escaped his throat. "A blowjob? A blowjob is supposed to help me?" He laughed again – louder that time. "How is that supposed to help?"

"I don't know!" Marik defended himself. "I read it online!"

"What kind of things are you looking up?"

"Nothing! I just clicked on a link on accident, okay! I'm new to this stuff!" he crossed his arms. "Well, fine, if you don't want help-"

"You want me to give you a blowjob?" Bakura smirked.

"For you! So you'll feel better! I…" Marik frowned. Shit, what did he just get himself into? "Fine. Nevermind."

"No, no, no," the other smirked and stood up, and before either of them knew it, he had flung the boy back on the bed and began working on undoing his pants.

The Ishtar yelped and squirmed. "H-hey!"

"What? You told me I could." With that, he slid the blonde's pants down, forced his legs apart and bent down, taking the length in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around and relentlessly working on it.

Countless things rushed through Marik's head as he shook in pleasure, moaning and gripping the sheets. But one thing in particular was caught to his attention. Bakura was _touching_ him? Without being disgusted? Without having no other choice? Ever since he could remember no one would even look at him – aside from maybe Rishid and Ishizu – without glaring or making it obvious that he was a disappointment…or with the intent of beating him. He never even thought that something like this would ever even happen to him…

Was this acceptance?

After a little while, the purple-orbed teen closed his eyes, feeling it all starting to build up as Bakura harshly continued on. But he didn't even care about the harshness. It felt good in more ways than one.

"I-I'm!" he cried out, anticipating what was to come. But as soon as he spoke, the man on top of him stopped and pulled up, wiping his mouth. Marik opened one of his eyes to look at the other.

"You have to swallow ….for it to work…"

"My throat feels much better, thank you, Marik," Bakura laughed and stretched himself out.

"Wha?" he frowned in confusion.

"Don't look at me like that. It was for ME was it not? And my throat doesn't hurt anymore. What were you expecting?" With that, he turned for the door. Bastard move on his part, but whatever. He liked messing with the other.

"I didn't expect anything..." the blonde whispered out.

Marik couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He WOULDN'T believe it…he … he….needed Bakura. Needed that acceptance! He wouldn't let it go! It wasn't over. It wasn't over.

He wrapped is fingers around himself, running his thumb up the skin and saliva, drawing in a shaky breath. Soon enough he ran his hand up and down the shaft, arching his back towards the ceiling and letting the pleasure pulsate around him, completely forgetting everything for a moment..

"Bah-Bakura!" slipped out of his mouth, which caused Bakura to stop and turn around….another one of his giant smirks quickly creeping up his face.

"Still calling my name?" the spirit asked, laughing to himself.

Marik ignored him, releasing onto the bed with another fairly loud moan.

"Pathetic," the other rolled his eyes and stepped out of the room.

Once that door clicked shut, it washed over Marik, who began sobbing out, pulling the covers closer as a way of hugging and muffling himself.

That wasn't acceptance. That was just one of Bakura's cruel games.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was based off a roleplay. I kind of intended to end it here with a one-shot, but I felt bad not giving them a happy ending. So there's a second page to this. So you can either stop reading here or read the last little bit of it on the next "chapter".**


	2. If you wanted a happy ending

"Marik.."

"Go away!" the other sobbed out, having been crying for the past half hour.

Bakura sighed and opened the door anyways, walking back into the mess that he had left in the room. That wasn't exactly his intentions. He was trying to piss the other off not…fuck, whatever that was. And for some reason he gave a shit. Why the hell did he give a shit? He shouldn't have.

"Marik.."

"Get out!" the blonde chucked a pillow at him, and he caught it, tossing it to the side and stepping over to the bed.

With a sigh he crawled in next to Marik, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

"What are you doing?" Marik spat.

"Shh," the white-haired man let out and closed his eyes with a sort of annoyed growl. Why was he doing this?

They sat in silence for a moment before the canary turned around in the spirit's arms, clinging onto him back and burying his face in the other's chest.

And this is how they spent the night. Drenched in angst and wrapped around each other, neither knowing why. But for some reason it felt so right.


End file.
